Families
by DarthLink22
Summary: Sequel to "Post Nuptials". In the aftermath of the wedding, Twilight is worried about Spike, Rainbow Dash is worried about Scootaloo, and Pinkie Pie is struggling with her past.
1. Home Sweet Home

Ponyville was a pretty unremarkable town. Or at least, it had been before Twilight decided to call it home. Still, even with her living there it was still not much. Having the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony living there had oddly enough not made it much of a military target.

Twilight was grateful for that at the moment. Such an out of the way town meant that news of the Changeling Invasion hadn't reached it yet, meaning they didn't have to put up with a large crowd of ponies, eager to learn the details.

Still, Big Macintosh was there, ready to help her sister haul home the leftovers from the wedding. Applejack was all too eager to load his cart with uneaten treats and a chest full of bits.

"So, we'll meet up at the library tomorrow for breakfast?" Twilight asked.

"First thing," Rarity assured. "I think that lovely little restaurant near the spa would be nice."

"Oh, bleah," Rainbow Dash gave a fake vomiting noise. "Can't we go to something not so...frilly? I've had enough of that this weekend."

"Ah, ah, now, this is an apology meal to Twilight. It needs to be something nicer than sandwiches and hay fries."

"You really don't have to..." Twilight began, but Rarity put a hoof over her mouth.

"I know we don't have to, but we want to. I insist."

"Apology for what?" Big Macintosh couldn't help but ask.

"I'll tell ya when we get home," Applejack assured, looking slightly embarrassed at the whole thing.

"Well, I guess," Rainbow Dash grumbled. "But next time we go out to eat, we're going to the outdoor café."

"We'll see," Rarity said, in a tone that hinted that they wouldn't see.

"Um, I better get home and make sure Derpy has taken good care of Angel and the others," Fluttershy said. She had opened the birdcages she had brought, allowing her singing birds to stretch their wings for the first time in hours. "But, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I better head home to. Mr. and Mrs. Cake will want a break from Pound and Pumpkin," Pinkie said, bouncing off. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"We'll meet up in the morning," Twilight assured. The others muttered their goodbyes as they took off in separate directions.

Or at least, most of them did. Rarity lingered behind a bit. Her younger sister stayed by her side, getting impatient. "Rarity, why are we hanging around here? Shouldn't we be getting back to your house?"

"Have patience, Sweetie, that's a quality of a lady," the elder unicorn lectured. "I still need to attend to something." After the others had walked far enough that she was sure that they wouldn't overhear, she trotted over to Applejack, who was just finishing loading Big Macintosh's cart. "Applejack, might I have a word with you back at the Boutique?"

"Well gee, Rare, can it wait 'till breakfast tomorrow? I'm awfully tired, see..."

"I'd really prefer we talk before we meet with Twilight tomorrow. And this needs to be between the two of us for now."

Applejack blinked, but nodded. "Sure, I guess. Big Mac, you gonna be fine taking all this stuff an' Applebloom home?"

"Eeyup," the burly stallion nodded, beginning to pull the wagon back to Sweet Apple Acres, his little sister perched on his back.

"So what's this about?" the cowpony asked.

"Let's get to the Boutique first."

* * *

Scootaloo walked through Ponyville alone, ruing not having her scooter with her. The lantern streetlights provided the only light outside of Luna's moon. She made a steady pace for home, not dragging her hooves but not in any particular hurry.

"Hey Scoots," Rainbow Dash called, causing the filly to halt in her tracks, turning to face her idol. "What are you doing walking all by yourself?"

"Going home?" Scootaloo half asked, half answered.

"I can see that," Rainbow Dash said flatly. "But why are you walking home alone? Why didn't your parents come pick you up?"

The younger pegasus shrugged. "They don't have to. I would be walking home either way, and it's not like there's anything dangerous in Ponyville...usually."

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but smirk. Ponyville had been known as a quiet town for years before Twilight had moved in. Since then it had experienced visits from Nightmare Moon and Discord, and Spike's rampage added to the list. Still, it was mostly safe. Dangerous creatures mostly stayed confined in the Everfree Forest, the last creature to leave had been the Ursa Minor that Snips and Snails had agitated. Even diamond dogs didn't dare attack Ponyville, as to not incur the wrath of the Royal Guard.

"Well, I guess," the elder mare admitted. "Still, it isn't fair you have to walk home alone. Want a lift?"

Scootaloo instantly brightened up. "Really? You're going to take me flying?"

"Only if you hop on," she smirked, motioning to her back. The filly needed no second bidding. In a flash she was up on her idol's back with her forelegs around her neck.

"Hold on tight," Rainbow Dash instructed, though it was largely unnecessary. With a few flaps of her wings the two were in the air, just over the rooftops. "Where do you live?" she asked. Scootaloo pointed in some vague direction, and the elder pegasus followed.

"You enjoy the wedding? Did you like being a flower filly?"

"You bet I did!" the foal said happily. Then she got defensive. "I mean, I didn't like being frilly or nothing, but it was cool to be able to lead a princess down the aisle. I still hate..."

"Easy there," Rainbow Dash laughed. "I'm not much for frilly things either, but I liked being a bridesmaid. Doesn't make me any less tough."

"Yeah, well...Cadence was nice. The real one I mean, not that big bug. I didn't like her."

"Can't say I blame you, kid. She did kind of rub me the wrong way, even before she revealed herself."

Scootaloo looked at her idol incredulously. "You told me to just take it because she was under a lot of stress."

The cyan pony sighed. "Kid, I made a mistake. I forgot there's a difference between something that's understandable and something that's acceptable."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Rainbow Dash began, rubbing her head in thought. "Rarity once had us all help her get ready for a big fashion photographer visiting her. She was being short with all of us, but even while she was doing it, she knew how rude it was and apologized. The fake Cadence acted like she had every right to treat us that way. That's what made it really wrong. Do you understand?"

Scootaloo nodded. "I think so. It's okay to make mistakes as long as you admit to them?"

"Kind of," the elder mare said. "Everypony makes mistakes. You're only bad if you don't _admit _to the mistake. Am I getting closer?"

"Yeah. It's a little to the left," the filly answered, allowing her mentor to adjust her flight path. "Well, is Twilight okay? I mean, you seemed worry about it last night?"

"You don't have to worry, pipsqueak. We're all friends again, plus Soarin's going to come into town in a few weeks to take me out on a date.'

"He's coming here?" she said excitedly, stars in her eyes. "You think I could get an autograph?"

"You could have gotten one last night if you hadn't run off like that," Rainbow Dash joked. Instantly she regretted saying this, because the foal perched on her back got quiet.

"I'm sure he'll still give you one," she reassured. "Anyway, can you see your house from here?"

Scootaloo silently pointed to a two-story house. Rainbow Dash landed and allowed her number one fan to climb down off her back.

"Look, squirt, I've got tomorrow off. How about we hang out a bit? That offer for flying lessons is still on the table."

The orange filly stiffened. "Um…you don't have to…"

"I know I don't. I just want to help a super cool filly get even cooler. Besides, all my friends have to work tomorrow, I'll have nothing to do."

Scootaloo kicked the dirt. "Um…"

Rainbow Dash sighed. She knew the younger pegasus was looking for an excuse to say no. "Look, think about will you?"

"Sure thing, Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo nodded enthusiastically, glad the questioning was over.

"Well, I'll be seeing you, pipsqueak," the older mare said. With that she took off, leaving her number one fan alone.

* * *

Spike entered the library first, obediently pulling the wagon of Twilight's things behind him. Twilight followed, glancing around the room as she entered.

"Well, it looks like Owloysius kept this place clean while we were gone," she noted with approval. At that point, said owl swooped down from upstairs to greet his master. On his back was Pee Wee, who hopped down into Spike's claws when the older bird flew over him.

"Hey there, kiddo," the baby dragon nuzzled the phoenix affectionately. "Looks like he fed you alright too." He got a happy chirp in response.

"So, how about you unpack while I make us some tea?" Twilight suggested.

Spike shifted uncomfortably. "Um, no thanks," he muttered, placing his charge on his shoulder. "I mean, I'm not thirsty," he said as he began unloading the wagon.

"Well, are you hungry? Applejack gave us some of the leftovers from the wedding, and I think there are still some of your gemstones in the pantry..."

"I ate on the train," he said, more curtly than he intended.

Twilight sighed. "Fine," she said, going into the kitchen to heat up some tea.

Spike quickly unpacked. He placed Twilight's Best Mare dress in her dresser, and the books she had brought on her nightstand. He brought the leftover food into the kitchen, avoiding looking at Twilight the whole time. The unicorn only watched him with a sigh.

With everything packed away, Spike headed to the bedroom and grabbed Pee Wee's nest, placing it in his basket. Carefully, making sure Twilight was distracted making herself a meal, he carried his bed into one of the other rooms in the library. After setting it up, he placed the nest on the windowsill. Then he quietly went back into the bedroom.

While only getting books every year had grown a bit stale, Spike had cherished each and every one of Twilight's birthday gifts. He had read each tome cover to cover more than once, and he still enjoyed thumbing through them occasionally. Opening a chest at the end of Twilight's bed, he pulled out his favorite in the collection, an anthology of heroic tales from ancient, pre-Celestia times.

Holding the volume under his arm, he began trotting back to the room he had left his basket in. He had almost reached it when Twilight called his name again. "Spike?"

He froze, turning around to greet his caretaker. "Yeah?"

"Spike… is everything alright?"

The baby dragon froze in horror, his eyes widening. "Of course, why wouldn't they be?" he asked, a little too fast.

Twilight shook her head. "Don't think I haven't noticed," she said. "You've been avoiding me since the wedding. Now what's wrong?"

"It's… nothing," he said weakly.

"Spike, remember when Owloysius moved in? I told you then, you never have to lie to me. Now what is it?"

The young dragon shifted a bit. "Really, it's nothing. I just…"

"Is it about not believing me about Cadence?"

Spike's blood ran cold, or it would have, if he weren't already cold-blooded. She knew.

Twilight gave a smile. "If that's all it is, I told the others I could understand why they didn't believe me. I'm not mad at you, okay?"

Now his eyes were watering. He turned away from her. "I know. I-I'm sorry I didn't believe you." He tried to keep his voice steady. He failed.

Twilight began wrapping his forelegs around him, but he quickly stepped away, to her surprise.

"Spike, what's wrong?" she asked again.

"N-nothing," he answered.

"Please, what is it?"

"_Nothing_!" Spike yelled, running into the safety of the room and shutting the door. Before Twilight could reach it, it was locked.

"Spike, please come out and talk to me," she pleaded. She got no answer.

Mentally, she went through her options. It would be no challenge for her to unlock the door, but would it be wise? Should she continue to try and talk to him through the door? Should she wait for him to calm down?

She gave a resigned sigh. "When you're ready to talk, I'll listen." Then she trotted away, leaving him alone.

She sighed as she reached the kitchen. Despite Spike's insistence that he wasn't hungry, she had set out a few gemstones for him to munch on while they talked. Shaking at the fact that they would go uneaten, she took her dandelion sandwich and went into the main reading area. She still had a promise to keep to Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Pinkie slowly walked through the door to Sugarcube Corner. Since the twins had been born, she had learned to enter quietly at after-hours, lest she stay up all night trying to get them back to sleep.

She carried her bags up the stairs, and saw that the quiet entrance was for nothing. Cup and Carrot Cake were in the nursery, playing with the still very much awake Pound and Pumpkin.

"I'm home!" she said happily, bouncing into the room. Almost immediately the infants gave squeals of delight as they reached over to their surrogate sister.

"Pinkie, you're back," Mrs. Cake said delightfully as Pinkie took the twins in her forelegs and began cradling them. "How was Canterlot?"

To their surprise, Pinkie didn't go bouncing around, talking about how pretty the wedding was, or how exciting the reception was. She just gave a small smile. "It was nice," she said.

The two bakers glanced at each other a glance before turning back to their foster daughter. "Pinkie, is everything alright?"

She stopped smiling. Her eyes drifted to the side before looking back at them. "I have something I need to tell you…"

* * *

Rarity calmly poured some of her leftover cider into two mugs. She normally served tea to guests, but she knew Applejack wasn't the tea drinking sort, and she was already inconveniencing her enough asking her to come on such short notice.

"Alright, Rare, what's this about? You tryin' ta get me to take some of those lessons in money management again?"

"No, though I really wish you would…never mind, I want to talk to you about Twilight."

The cowpony tilted her head. "What d'ya mean?"

Sitting at the table at last, she sighed. "It's her tendency to… 'flip out', as it were. I wanted to talk to you about something we can do about it."

Applejack arched an eyebrow. "Uh, Rare? _You're_ thinkin' Twilight needs to stop freakin' out?"

"Yes, yes, I know," Rarity huffed. "I'm aware of the hypocrisy. But it's different for Twilight. She's the one in charge. We've never said it out loud, but you know as well as I do that whenever Princess Celestia sends us to do anything, we follow her. She needs to learn to keep a level head. Besides, you saw Twilight breaking up about it on the train. We cannot just let that go by unacknowledged."

"I guess you're right. But why couldn't this wait 'till tomorrow at breakfast?"

"Well, first off I wanted to keep this between just us for right now. Rainbow Dash has her hooves full worrying about Scootaloo, and you just know she's going to ask Fluttershy and Pinkie to help her. Those three would have enough on their plate without this."

"I guess that makes sense. Still don't get why you couldn't have talked to me tomorrow."

Rarity sighed. "Because we can't put this off any longer. We've known about Twilight's problem for a while, and we've always treated it as a harmless little quirk. We simply cannot do that anymore. It nearly cost us dearly yesterday. I want us to come up with something now, and to begin on it tomorrow if possible."

Applejack sighed. "I see your point. I guess we have kinda been passin' that off as harmless. But do we need to do anything special? We could just put our hooves down the next time she starts frettin' over somethin'."

"That was our method at the wedding, and look what happened. We need to find some way to help her calm herself down whenever she gets upset."

"I reckon you're right. But what can we do about it?"

Rarity shook her head. "I'm not sure. That's why we're here. I was hoping you and I could brainstorm something up. Anything we can do to help her stay calm in the future would do wonders."

Applejack sighed. "I guess that makes sense. I figure talking to Twilight about this tomorrow would be the best thing."

"I would," the unicorn agreed. "I would have her here tonight if she didn't have Spike to worry about. Hopefully by tomorrow that will be cleared up. Until then, I'm simply hoping to find something we can start on."


	2. Reflections

"_Please, I didn't do it!" Twilight sobbed as she was led onto the platform._

_Celestia stood in front of her, glaring at her former student with a hatred she previously reserved only for Discord. "Twilight Sparkle, you have been found guilty of a most unforgivable crime. Congratulations are in order, I suppose. I never thought I'd be reestablishing this penalty."_

"_Your highness, please..." she began, only to be roughly pushed down onto the wooden block._

_She looked out into the crowd for support. She found none. Applejack and Rainbow Dash threw apples at her. Rarity glared at her with an intense hatred. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie just looked away sadly._

_She turned back to the Princess to try and plead her case again, only to find her brother standing there._

"_I'm ashamed we're blood," he said coldly. Then his horn glowed, and a large silver axe raised above him..._

Twilight bolted upright with an audible gasp. She took a few deep breaths, sweat running down her face and neck. She looked down at the book of Equestrian law she had been reading when she had dozed off.

She sighed. Of course, the nightmares had started up again. Why wouldn't they? After Discord's defeat she had suffered nightmares for weeks afterward, all of her friends turning their backs on her. Now that it had happened again, without the cruel draconequus' help no less, of course they'd return.

She looked at the clock. Only fifteen minutes had passed since she had begun her research. The weekend's events must have tired her even more than she thought. She lifted herself up, levitating her tea cup with her. It looked like no sleep for her tonight.

As she reheated her tea, she took another look at the door Spike had barricaded himself behind. Wishing the little dragon would come out, her mind began drifting to the past.

"_Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" _

_Celestia could only chuckle at the overexcited little filly jumping around in circles around her. With a light glow of her horn, she stopped the unicorn in her tracks._

"_Easy there," she said gently, setting Twilight on the floor. "I'm glad you're excited, but don't get ahead of yourself. I'd like to arrange for you to move into the castle first thing tomorrow morning, after you have the evening to celebrate with your family. I'll have the servants prepare you a room."_

"_I-in the castle?" Twilight asked, her eyes going wide for what felt like the thousandth time that day. "I'm not staying in the dormitory?"_

_Celestia shook her head. "You'll be receiving private lessons from me. I want to keep you close so I can monitor your progress more effectively. You will still attend regular classes with the other foals, but..."_

_She trailed off, tilting her head at an interested angle. Twilight arched her eyebrow, but then gave a yell of surprise._

_The dragon had just crawled across the floor to her side and grabbed at her side. Showing great strength for a newborn, he lifted himself onto the startled unicorn's back. After which he curled himself into a ball and fell asleep._

"_Huh, what?" Twilight said, a little alarmed and trying to stay upright. She was more than strong enough to carry the baby, though it was still a noticeable load._

"_It seems he's taken quite a liking to you, Twilight," Celestia chuckled._

"_Indeed," one of the exam proctors noted, trotting over to them. "This is most fascinating. This might confirm some of our theories about dragons."_

"_W-what do you mean?" the nervous filly asked._

"_Well, my dear, if what we believe about dragons is true, the newborns often find safety with their mothers. Since your magic hatched his egg, you have imprinted yourself onto him as his mother."_

"_And that might be a problem," another proctor noted. "That dragon's not going to want to be separated from her."_

"_Actually, that would make things simpler," the Princess noted, turning back to her charge. "Twilight, I'm placing you in charge of this child. It will be your responsibility to take care of him."_

"_Wha? But… your highness, I don't know how to take care of a baby."_

"_You needn't worry, my little pony. You'll have servants helping you. The purpose of this is to teach you responsibility. A pony with your abilities must learn to use them for others. This will be a good start."_

_Twilight was silent. She turned to the creature curled onto her back, and couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful, so innocent._

"_I think I'll call him Spike."_

Twilight couldn't help but chuckle at that memory as she poured her tea. Indeed, that dragon had hated being separated from her. If he woke up while she was in class, he would deafen at least three servants with his crying before she returned. When he was old enough to reason, he declared himself her assistant to spend time with her. To her relief, by that point he also understood that Twilight had to leave him alone sometimes.

Going back over to her books, she tried to push Spike out of her mind. She couldn't do anything about him tonight, though she badly wanted to. She had to think logically here. She couldn't help her dragon, but she could help Rainbow Dash.

* * *

"I don't know 'bout this, Rare," Applejack sighed.

"Well, we haven't come up with anything better. And besides, you love the spa."

"I love gettin' my back massaged, really gets the tension out, but I gotta agree with Dash on just 'bout everythin' else. Ain't no point in me gettin' a hoofacure if I'm just gonna chip it in the fields the next day."

"I know. That's why I don't try to talk you into coming to the spa more often. But I think we can agree that helping a friend is worth a break in routine," Rarity said, a bit bluntly.

"Yeah, you're right. Still, you think Aloe and Lotus'll have any good ideas?"

"Darling, please, those twins' special talent is helping ponies relax. We've been sitting here for nearly an hour and haven't come up with anything, I'd say consulting those two is our best bet."

"So, tomorrow after breakfast we talk to Twilight about all this, right? I don't wanna be goin' behind somepony's back like we did with the Mare Do Well."

"Relax, we're going to be very upfront here. For now, you better go back home and get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow.

* * *

"_And so, with the great evil slain, the brave knight won the heart of the beautiful princess. The two shared a sweet kiss as the sun set on the horizon."_

_Spike gave an "Ick," which the unicorn couldn't help but laugh at. "Whya gotta keep all the mushy stuff in?"_

"_Just wait. One day you'll fall in love, and all you'll want to do is this 'mushy stuff'."_

"_No way," the infant dragon shook his head. "But I'mma gonna be a knight!"_

"_Oh are you now?" Twilight said playfully, rubbing a hoof on his head. "Then who's going to be my assistant then?"_

"_I will! I can do both!"_

"_Oh really? You're just the greatest dragon ever then, aren't ya?"_

"_Yep… I think."_

_Twilight blinked. "What do you mean?"_

"_There're no other dragons in Canterlot. Why?"_

_Twilight froze. "Well… dragons are very special creatures. We're very lucky to have you here, Spike. You're like a little miracle!"_

"_Cool!"_

"_Yes, it is," Twilight said, trying to sound playful. She closed the book. "And now, I think it's time for the little miracle to get in bed." She used her magic to pull up his blankets. "Are you comfy?"_

"_Yes," Spike said resigned. He had long since given up on contesting his bedtime._

"_Good," she said, leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. "Good night, Spike."_

_The unicorn turned and began walking toward the door when Spike spoke up. "Twilight?"_

_She stopped. "Yes?"_

"_Why're there pages torn from the book?"_

"_...They just got torn out. That happens with books sometimes. You don't worry about it, okay?"_

"_Okay. G'night, Twilight." The dragon murmured, curling up and falling asleep without any further questions._

Spike sighed at the memory. Twilight had read him the very book he now clutched in his claws. He was looking at the remains of what once were pages, little stumps of paper still left.

Of course they had been torn out. He had found another copy of the book and knew why. It had been a tale of a great and mighty knight slaying a horde of evil dragons. It was something Twilight had denied him, to hide how different he was from ponies.

He later realized that had been a day Twilight had been dreading. The day he realized he was a novelty in Canterlot, in all of Equestrian society really. A dragon who acted like a pony? How ridiculous.

His caretaker had, for better or worse, kept the truth from him for as long as she was able. Being raised in the palace by Twilight, Celestia, and servants paid enough to grit their teeth and feign politeness did a lot to help this. Still, inevitably he learned the truth. While life became much more difficult after that, he never once was angry at those that kept the truth for him.

He sighed, closing the book. Time spent with Twilight had felt the same as ever, even after the unpleasant revelation. She was a sanctuary; she was the only pony who was consistently there for him. Celestia had been kind, of course, and Cadence, ever the babysitter, spent some time with him, but they constantly had their duties to see to. Shining Armor was friendly as well, though by the time he was able to reason he was mostly busy with basic training.

No, it had been Twilight there for him every night. Sometimes difficult to get along with, he had to admit, but he loved her dearly.

_Then why couldn't I have been there for her?_ he asked himself silently.

* * *

Pinkie sat between her foster parents with a somber face. Mrs. Cake nuzzled her side. "I understand that was hard to tell us, Pinkie," she said softly. "I… I always wondered why you never talked about your family."

"Well… Princess Luna told me I shouldn't be keeping something like this from you…"

"And you shouldn't," Mr. Cake assured. He paused, wondering what to say next. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," she said simply, looking at the floor. "I still have to tell my friends."

"If you think that's for the best," Mr. Cake agreed.

"Pinkie, if you don't mind me asking, what brought this up now?" Mrs. Cake asked.

Sighing, she began to tell them what had happened that weekend.

* * *

Scootaloo sat at her workbench, tinkering with her scooter. It scarcely needed any work done, but she found fiddling with her tools to be rather relaxing.

As she spun the front wheel, the door to her room opened. "Scoots?"

The tiny filly froze. It was the voice of her father, and he did not sound happy.

Speedy Delivery was a fairly big pegasus, not as bulky as the Big Macintosh, but he did have some noticeable build on him. Looking at him, it was easy to see where Scootaloo had gotten her fur color from, as his coat matched hers, though his mane was jet black. His cutie mark, an envelope with wings, stood prominent on his flank.

"Yes, dad?" she asked, somewhat nervously.

"I heard Rainbow Dash brought you home," he said, simply and sternly.

Scootaloo thought about lying, but knew better. "Um, yeah, see..."

"I thought I made it clear you weren't supposed to bring her around here," he said angrily, but he never raised his voice.

"I-I'm sorry," she said quickly. "She offered me a ride home. I couldn't think of any way to say no."

Hearing this, Speedy Delivery's expression softened. "I see." He thought for a moment, then went over and hugged his daughter. "You know I don't like you hanging around that mare."

"I know, but she's so cool! I want to learn to fly like her one day, I know I can do it…"

"Have you been trying to fly again?" he asked in an accusatory tone.

The young filly quickly shook her head. "No, I remember what you said."

"That's good. Flying's dangerous, especially for a clumsy little filly like you," he said playfully, poking her on the nose. "You're not ready for it."

"But most pegasi are flying by my age!" Scootaloo pleaded.

"Well, most pegasi are better at it than you," Speedy Delivery said in a casual tone. "You're just going to have to grow up a little. I'll teach you, I promise."

"You always say that," she sighed.

Her father shook his head. "That's because my project is taking longer than expected. Come on, kiddo, you know how important it is. I just don't have the time for you right now."

"I know," she said sadly. "I understand."

"You should. You know what it will mean for us if I succeed, right? No more mail deliveries for me, and a new life for us. You know that, right?"

"Yes," she nodded, almost robotically.

"That's my girl," he said, kissing her forehead. "Now, what do you say?"

Scootaloo smiled, nuzzling into her father's chest. "I love you, daddy."

"I know you do, kid."


	3. Morning

Applejack and Rarity were the first to the library the next morning. Applejack entered without knocking with a loud, "Mornin', Twi!"

"Good morning," Rarity said, a bit more politely.

Twilight pulled herself out of the book she was reading and looked at her two friends. "Morning, girls."

Both of them stopped dead. Twilight had bags under her eyes, and her mane was wild and unkempt. Her shoulders slumped, giving away her exhaustion.

"Twi… have you been up all night?" Applejack asked, concerned.

"No," she answered through a yawn. "I just… didn't sleep well. I only got maybe an hour of it."

"Oh, you poor dear," Rarity fretted. She trotted over to her and felt her forehead. "Well, you don't seem to be ill. Is this about Spike?"

"That's part of it," the purple unicorn admitted. "I tried to talk to him last night, but he just locked himself in one of the rooms and wouldn't come out."

"Well, I'm sure he'll come around," Applejack assured as Rarity excused herself for a moment.

"I hope so," Twilight sighed. "I've never seen him like this before. He just seems so...I don't know, angry."

"Angry? At who?"

"Himself," she sighed. At that point Rarity returned with a manebrush. She wordlessly began using it to undo the knots in Twilight's mane.

"I suppose we were all feeling that way after we found out you were right," Rarity sighed. "And I'd imagine Spike is making a greater deal of this than he should. Children have no perspective in matters such as this."

"Rare's right. I see Apple Bloom flippin' out over gettin' her cutie mark all the time. Spike's probably just feelin' like we feel, an' he's makin' too big a deal of it."

"I figured that was it," Twilight nodded. "I decided to just give him some space for right now. He'll talk to me eventually, right?"

"Well, that might work for right now," Applejack noted slowly, "but I think you better press him more on it soon."

"I will," Twilight assured. "So, let's get that breakfast, then I can get back to work."

"Actually, dearie, we were hoping you would accompany us to the spa afterward," Rarity explained, finishing with Twilight's hair.

That caught Twilight off-guard. "What?" She looked at Applejack incredulously. "_You_ set up a spa date?"

"Ain't for me, sugar. It's for you."

"You were so distressed yesterday, we figured it's for the best that we find some way to help you control you're little… episodes," Rarity explained.

"So we figured, Aloe and Lotus know how to keep ponies calm. We were figurin' they'd have some idea as to how you can calm yourself down the next time you get worked up."

"And at any rate, after the weekend you've had, I think a little pampering would be in order," Rarity noted. "I have more than enough bits for the three of us."

"Rarity, I told you not to try and make this up to me…" Twilight began to protest, but Rarity put a hoof to her mouth.

"And we're not. We are helping you with a problem, like any friend would."

"Yeah. Don't you fret none, Twi, this is to help you," Applejack added.

"Well… if you think it's for the best… are the others coming?" Twilight asked.

"We hadn't planned on it," the cowpony explained. "This is to help you. We don't want to pull Rainbow Dash into another problem while she's fussin' over Scootaloo, and we figured she's pull Pinkie and 'Shy in with her before too long. We'll let them worry about that, and we'll worry about you."

"That makes sense," the lavender unicorn nodded. Appealing to her logical side always worked. "The others should be here soon. I'm going to wake Spike."

The others nodded as she trotted to the door that her dragon had barricaded himself behind the night before. "Spike," she called softly as she knocked the door with her hoof. "We're going to breakfast. You want to come?"

"No, thanks," his voice said weakly.

Twilight groaned. "Spike, please stop moping like this. I'm not mad at you for anything at the wedding. You don't have to avoid me."

When she got no answer, she lowered her head in disappointment. "Fine. I'll see you when I get back. I want you to think about what I said."

She turned back to her two friends, who had looks of concern on their faces.

* * *

Scootaloo awoke early that morning, eager to start the day. Almost in a flash she collected up her saddlebags and headed for the door.

"Scootiekins," a cheery voice called.

Scootaloo stopped and sighed. "Yes, Mom?"

"Come here and see your mommy!"

Sighing, the filly pushed herself away from the door and toward her living room, where her mother, Quick Delivery lay sprawled across the couch.

Scootaloo had inherited her mane from her mother, but the elder mare's coat was pure white, something she griped about often as being a chore to keep clean. Her eyes matched her daughter's as well, though at the moment they looked a bit hazed over. Her cutie mark, a blue mailbox, was currently out of view due to her lying on her side.

"Scootie! Come give Mommy a hug!" she said, setting down the smoothie she had been drinking and opening up her forelegs. Sighing, the filly walked over and hugged her mother. "Who's my little foal?"

"I am," Scootaloo answered, without much enthusiasm.

"Of course, you're not much of a filly anymore, are ya? You're growing into a mare!"

"Yes, Mommy," the younger pegasus answered, almost robotically.

"Of course, you're still not one yet. Honestly, haven't you gotten that cutie mark yet?"

Scootaloo flinched. "No. I missed all that time crusading from being a flowerfilly."

"I suppose that's true. It was quite an opportunity. And you got me these chocolates all the way from the palace," she motioned to an empty box on the table. "They were wonderful, darling!"

"I thought you'd like them, Mom."

"Scoots, you know what you're supposed to call me," she said sternly.

She sighed again. "I thought you'd like them, _Mommy_."

"Very good," she praised, taking a sip of her smoothie. "Truth be told, it was a harrowing weekend for me too. With Derpy taking time off to care for those animals, I got to travel out of town as well! It was quite exciting to see the big city, but unlike you I actually had to work. You don't know what that's like, do you?"

"No, Mommy."

"Of course, you're still just a silly filly. Now go out and play! Your father and I have work to do around here, and you'll get in the way if you're underfoot."

"Yes, Mommy."

* * *

_As soon as Shining Armor came home from school, He dashed up to his sister's room. "Twilight? How'd it go?"_

"_Great!" the little filly ran and hugged her brother. "You won't believe it! I passed my exam, and Princess Celestia made me her personal student!"_

"_Really!" Shining's eyes lit up. "Awesome! See, I told you the Princess would love you!"_

"_Yeah! And I got my cutie mark!" she said, showing off her newly decorated flank._

"_You got your cutie mark!" he repeated happily. "And… and I missed it!" he growled angrily._

"_Shiny?" Twilight asked worriedly._

"_I'm just… mad at Mom and Dad. Don't worry, kiddo, I'm not mad at you. But I'm really proud of you. I always knew you were going to make it big."_

_At that point, a happy cooing came from the end of Twilight's bed. Shining Armor's ears perked up, searching around for the source of the foreign noise._

"_Oh, and this is the best part!" she squealed happily, running over to the basket at the foot of her bed. "For my exam, I hatched a dragon egg… and they let me keep it! This is Spike!"_

_The teenaged colt gaped at the creature looking up at him happily. "Whoa… a live dragon." He leaned in close, causing the creature to tilt his head in curiosity. "Hey little guy… who's a wittle cutie!"_

"_Not the mama!" Spike suddenly said, hitting Shining Armor with a frying pan._

"Pinkie!"

"What?" the earth pony asked innocently.

"Honestly, could you please let Twilight finish her story?" Rarity scolded as she cut another bite of her pancakes.

"Fine," Pinkie huffed. "But my way was funnier."

"_Shiny, don't talk baby talk to him," Twilight huffed._

"_Aw, but he's so cute!" the elder brother crooned, poking the dragon in the stomach, causing him to giggle. _

"_Yeah, but you're just talking to him like he's stupid! I'm going to talk to him using proper Equestrian, so he'll learn to talk properly!"_

"_You know, you sound way too eloquent for an eight year old," the elder sibling noted, leaning down to the dragon. "Doesn't she?"_

"_Arrumph," Spike grunted as he opened his jaw and bit down on the pony's muzzle._

_Shining Armor backed away, not from pain, as Spike had no teeth, but surprise._

_Twilight giggled. "Yeah, he likes to put everything in his mouth," she giggled. As if proving her point, Spike put the tip of his tail in his mouth and began sucking on it._

"_Thanks for the warning," he said flatly. "I'm going to go wipe this off. Then I'll get some sodas and we can talk."_

"_Can you get a bottle of milk for Spike? His bottles are on the counter, heat the milk to…"_

"_Twilight, I used to prepare your bottles. I know what to do," he assured, walking out of the room._

_He was gone for five minutes. When he came back._

"_Who's a cute dwagon?" Twilight cooed while Spike giggled and clapped his claws. "You're a cute dwagon! A cutie-wootie! You're Twiley's favorite dwagon! Yes you are! Yes you…"_

_At that point she noticed her brother, wearing the smuggest expression she had ever seen._

"…_And that's how_ not _to talk." She said quickly, turning back to the infant._

_It didn't work. "Nice try, _Twiley_," Shining Armor laughed._

"_Don't call me that," Twilight muttered, now beet red as she took the bottle and put it in Spike's mouth._

"_Aw, but _Twiley _is such a cute name. In fact,_ Twiley _is so cute that I could say _Twiley _all day long! Twiley, Twiley, Twiley..._

"That's how you got the nickname?" Applejack asked, amused.

Twilight blushed a little. "He never let me live that down," she admitted. "Still, I eventually stopped caring."

"I guess you did, _Twiley_," Rainbow Dash egged on.

"You know, you should really stop and consider all the terrible things my magic can do to you," she said flatly.

"Aww, we can't use the nickname?" Pinkie pleaded.

"No," Twilight answered bluntly, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Ah, well," Rainbow Dash shrugged. "So, Spike's still not saying anything?"

She sighed. "Nothing. At all. I'm wondering if he's even left that room. He had me worried all night… which means I didn't get much work done for you. I'm sorry…"

"Hey, relax," the pegasus assured. "It's like I said, we don't even know what Scootaloo's problem is. Don't sweat it."

"Um… Twilight?" Fluttershy asked meekly. "You didn't… I mean, you weren't up all night trying to find something to help her, were you?"

Twilight groaned. Of course the others would notice the bags under her eyes. "No. I just didn't sleep well. I've been worried about Spike, that's all."

Applejack arched an eyebrow at this, but didn't press the matter.

"Aww, I'm sure Spike will come around eventually," Pinkie assured. "Nopony can be that mopey for long."

"What about Cranky?" Twilight pointed out.

Pinkie seemed to deflate at the point. "Well… Spike's not one to mope around for long."

"I hope so. Anyway, let's talk about something else. Fluttershy, how are your animals doing?"

* * *

As it turns out, Spike had left the room he had locked himself in. After feeding Pee Wee, he had returned to his chest of items and pulled out a plain, white box. Carefully, he carried it out of the library and across the town, coming to Sweet Apple Acres. He weaved through the apple orchards until he found the Cutie Mark Crusader Clubhouse.

He entered, and was relieved to find that none of the fillies were there this early. Quickly and silently he set the box on one of the tables before quickly running for the door.

Despite himself, he looked back at the package one last time, wondering if he was making the right decision. In the end he sighed and left, ruing the Mother's Day present that would never reach its intended receiver.


	4. School Day Troubles

"_Why can't I go to kindeygarden?" Spike pleaded._

_Twilight sighed. "Spike, kindergarten is meant especially for ponies. Magic Kindergarten teaches unicorns like me how to control magic, Flying Kindergarten teaches pegasi a few basic wing movements, and Strength Kindergarten teaches earth ponies the self-control they'll need to handle themselves once their strength bucks in."_

"_But you said I'd grow wings and become really strong!" Spike protested._

"_Yes, you will, but you can't very well learn to fly until you grow wings. And an earth pony's strength comes from his connection with the earth. It's different for dragons."_

"_Then… how will I learn?"_

"_I have a few ideas, don't you worry," Twilight assured. "Now please, I need to finish this essay. Why don't you go play?_

That had been another lie, he realized. At a certain age he began to pick up on the fact that she never specified on exactly how she would help him. She was just as lost about his development as he was.

He eventually started going to public school. He ended going to public school the same day when, midway through lunch, the collection of ponies assembled began throwing what they weren't going to eat at him, chanting and calling him a freak. He ran from the cafeteria, then from the school crying, covered in bits of hay fries and dandelions.

He ran to the castle, locked himself in his room, and sobbed. Twilight had been pulled out of her classes to see to him. She held him close for what felt like hours, promising him he didn't have to go back. Princess Celestia offered to go to the school and lecture the students there, but the experience made him too afraid to ever set foot there again.

"_What's wrong with me?" Spike sobbed, his face in the crook of Twilight's neck. "Why do they hate me?"_

"_Oh Spike," Twilight said sadly. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're a sweet, intelligent, wonderful little dragon. You're just… well…" She struggled to find the right word. "You're unique. And ponies can be afraid or feel threatened when something is different from them."_

"That's stupid_!" Spike wailed, his sobs coming out anew._

"_I agree, it's ridiculous," she said sympathetically. "But that's their problem, not yours."_

"_I… I saw a few donkeys and griffins there… they weren't getting laughed at…"_

"_You're even more special than they are," she explained. "There are plenty of ponies in Equestria, and there are hundreds of donkeys and griffins, but there's only one of you."_

"]I don't wanna be special_!" he cried. "I wanna be a pony like ev'rypony else! Can't you use your magic to change me?"_

"_Spike, shapeshifting magic is impossible. Not even Princess Celestia can do it. And besides, you shouldn't be ashamed of being a dragon, that's who you are."_

"_I… I don't wanna be me," he muttered weakly. "I don't wanna be alone."_

"_Spike, look at me," she said gently as she slowly pushed him back. She brought a hoof under his chin and made him look her in the eyes. "You're not alone. No matter what happens, or how bad things get, I'll be here for you."_

"…_You promise?"_

_Twilight grinned warmly. "With Celestia as my witness."_

Spike swept the floor with frustration and anger, nearly breaking the handle of his broom. She had kept that promise, though everything. Dwelling on the fact that he didn't return her kindness only hurt him more, but he couldn't help it.

There were times he regretted not facing up to pressure and returning to school, as Celestia suggested. As time went on, he found prejudice against him lessened. Soon, the ponies of Canterlot were used to him, if not friendly then at least civil enough to ignore him. Still, he never truly belonged. He received stares even from ponies who saw him daily. By the time he and Twilight left for Ponyville, he was practically a tourist attraction.

He was quite surprised, then, when the ponies of Ponyville were just the opposite. On his first day, none of them even seemed to acknowledge his species. As he later found out, many assumed that dragons were a common sight in the big city and acted like he was nothing unusual to avoid appearing ignorant. Only Fluttershy, being better versed in the creatures of Equestria, was vocal about his uniqueness, and her warmth and affection made him all too willing to accept it.

Even once the misconception wore off, however, the citizens still treated him with kindness. Mayor Mare was kind and cordial whenever Twilight sent him to her office. The Cakes treated him like any foal, with warm smiles and a free cookie every time he visited. The Cutie Mark Crusaders played with him on the rare occasions when they weren't crusading and he wasn't working. Only Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon ever seemed to treat him cruelly, and even that was a comfort, in a way. Not even they treated him any differently.

For a moment, Spike's anger was forgotten. For all the bad things that had happened to him over the past two years, his life in Ponyville was much happier than it was in Canterlot. Yes, he missed Moondancer, Donut Joe, and the handful of servants that were genuinely nice to him, but they were worth the trade of a whole town of friendly ponies. He probably could have gone to school here. They didn't break kindergarten up in small towns, so he might have been better accepted here.

He shook his head. Another could have been. Nothing he should be dwelling on.

* * *

"_Well, shoot, you just love my pie, don't'cha?" Applejack said happily as Twilight helped herself to her fourth slice._

"_Actually, I had my fill two slices ago," she admitted, already sounding__ ready to eject her entire meal out her mouth._

_The cowpony cocked her head at a curious angle. "Then why're you eatin' yourself sick? You love it over here that much?"_

"_It's not that," she said weakly. She pointed a hoof over to a field where the Apple family foals were playing, with Spike joining them._

"_Ah, I see. Your dragon is enjoyin' himself. I guess you figure he could use a bit of pony company instead of dragons."_

_Twilight gave her an odd look. "There are no other civilized dragons in Equestria."_

_Applejack blushed. "Oh...'scuze me...I just figured dragons must be a big city thing..."_

"_Hey, you haven't treated him like an animal, that puts you ahead of several ponies on my list."_

_Applejack blinked. "Th' city ponies don't like him?"_

"_I had to pull him out of public school because of all the bullying," she sighed. "I think this is the first time he's been able to play with foals his own age."_

"_I'm sorry," Applejack said awkwardly, not exactly sure what to say. For a few moments, the two mares simply watched Spike playing with the foals, looking happier than he ever was._

"…_Maybe I should stay in Ponyville," Twilight said at last, earning a look from the cowpony. "I'd miss Canterlot, and my family… but Spike's so happy here. This is what he's always wanted."_

_Applejack couldn't help but smile. "What are you, his mama?"_

_The unicorn blushed. "Well… I hatched his egg… and I've cared for him since then… I guess I am the closest thing to a mother he has. I just… I want what's best for him."_

"_I understand that feelin'. Me an' Big Macintosh have been takin' care of Apple Bloom ever since Ma an' Pa…" she trailed off a moment. "I want what's best for her, too. And I'd put that over what I wanted."_

_Twilight looked back at her baby dragon. "…I guess I have something to think about."_

"You mean you moved to Ponyville for Spike?" Rarity asked, a little surprised. Breakfast had ended, which left the two unicorns and Applejack to head for the spa.

"He was what got me thinking about it," Twilight nodded. "Meeting all of you was what really convinced me. Still, even if it wasn't for that, I was already considering moving here. The entire time I was meeting the rest of you, I was thinking of a whether or not I should do it… really, it should have been no contest."

"I always wondered why the poor dear never seemed to attend school," Rarity noted. "Why haven't you enrolled him here? I'm sure Miss Cheerilee would welcome him."

"His tutor already taught him everything he could learn here. He always got good grades, I guess… I guess he felt like he wanted to upstage everypony who got to go to 'real school'."

Applejack blinked at this revelation. "Really? Spike don't seem like an egghead to me."

"Well, he'd have to be to be my assistant. But he never really enjoyed learning any of it," Twilight looked at the ground. "In fact, I was worried about him sometimes. He seemed like he was doing something he hated that whole time." She was quiet for a moment. "Do you two think I was right to pull Spike out of school?"

Both of her companions couldn't help but gape at that. "After the way he came home cryin'? How could you think otherwise?" Applejack demanded.

"I didn't want to… it would have killed me to send him back there… but I kept wondering if I was doing the right thing. I always wondered if I did the right thing. Maybe I should have told him he needed to stand tall against ponies like that. But… he just looked so heartbroken, I couldn't bear to…" She was tearing up now as well.

Rarity put a comforting hoof on her shoulder. "Darling, it was a hard decision to make. We can't tell you made the right choice. But Spike seems remarkably well-adjusted for a dragon that went through what he did. And besides, if you recall, Spike stood up to those three awful dragons to protect that poor phoenix egg."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Twilight said, perking up a bit. "I was very proud of him then. But… it's a little more complicated than that."

"_So he absolutely refuses to go back?" Celestia sighed._

"_Yes, your Highness," Twilight said sadly. "I…please don't make him. I don't think he'll survive going back."_

_The Princess of the Sun sighed. "A shame…I was hoping Equestria was prepared for Spike. I'm disappointed in my subjects. As for whether or not I'm going to send him back…you are the one I left in charge of him, that decision will be left to you."_

"_I understand, your Highness."_

"_I want you to consider something, Twilight. Spike is in a unique position. He is the first dragon to be born amongst ponies in recorded history. Do you realize what that could mean?"_

_Most teenagers wouldn't, but Twilight did. "Spike could change how ponies see dragons. He could lead to peace with dragons if everything goes right."_

"_Indeed. I want what's best for Spike, make no mistake, but I am keeping Equestria's interests at heart as well."_

_The young unicorn shifted uncomfortably. "I don't like thinking of Spike that way."_

"_Nor do I, my little pony, but you must remember that's the burden that comes with power. That said, I feel torn on the matter. Should we force Spike to continue attending public school, it could speed up the public's acceptance of him…or it could result in Spike resenting ponies, and becoming the very thing we are trying to prove he is not."_

_Twilight put her hooves over her ears. "Please Princess, I don't even want to think about that."_

"_I am as terrified as you are, Twilight. I am merely telling you of the possible consequences of your actions. This is a situation that must be handled delicately."_

_The unicorn kicked the ground in deep thought. "Princess…what exactly do you have in mind for Spike when he grows older? He can't live in a pony home forever."_

_Princess Celestia sighed. "Twilight…do you trust me?"_

"_Of course, Princess, more than anypony."_

"_Then trust me when I say my plans for Spike are similar to my plans for you. The two of you are headed for greatness if I have my way. But I will not deny him a happy childhood to do so. As long as you live, he will be a child."_

"_And…once I'm gone?"_

_Celestia sighed. "He will have it hard. It's unavoidable, giving his upbringing, but I promise you, he will triumph…if he is raised correctly. What, for certain, will happen, I do not know. It will all depend on how our political and cultural landscape changes in your lifetime."_

_Twilight was quite for a moment. "You said I was destined for greatness...that means I could change those things."_

_Celestia smiled slyly. "Indeed you could."_

"_Then I will. I'll do everything I can for Spike before I go."_

"_I have no doubt you will, Twilight. A unicorn of your raw abilities can do great things. You will leave Spike in good hands, I'm sure. But don't get ahead of yourself. The first step is to ensure Spike a proper childhood, and that includes an education."_

"_Princess, what do you think is best?"_

"_That's not my decision, it's yours. He's in your care, Twilight, you know him better than anypony. Have faith in yourself."_

* * *

"What do you mean, you're busy?" Scootaloo demanded.

Apple Bloom paused from pushing a hay bale into the loft. "Sorry, Scoots, but Applejack heaped a buncha' chores on me the mornin'. Say we got a lot of catchin' up to do since it's only been Big Mac on the farm while we was at the weddin'."

"But...Sweetie says she's busy today too! And weren't we supposed to visit Spike today? You know, try and cheer him up?"

"Aw, you don't have to worry 'bout that. See, I told Applejack 'bout it...didn't tell her what's goin' on, just that we thought Spike was depressed and needed cheering up. She said that Twilight could tell somethin' was botherin' him, and she talked to him last night. I bet he's already feelin' better."

"Well that's good," Scootaloo sighed. "But are you sure you can't get out of chores today?"

"Positive. Applejack says these need to be done, and she's gonna be gone all mornin'. Said somethin' 'bout helpin' Twilight."

The orange pegasus filly sighed. "Fine...I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

"I promise," Apple Bloom assured as her friend trotted away.


End file.
